poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to DC World and Doctor Who's World
This is how they arrived in DC World and Doctor Who World in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. They arrived in DC World Ryan: I wonder where we are? They saw Batman and Superman surrounded by Heartless Ryan: Do you need some help? Batman: Yeah, help us. They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Superman: Thank you for saving us. Ryan: You're welcome. Batman: And we have to save the city. Evil Anna: Why? Superman: Villains, of course. They take over the city now. Batman: And we have to the other heroes to stop them. Ryan: Can we help you? Superman: Yeah, you can. Ryan: Thanks. They went off Matau: Bro? You think it will work? Bertram: Yes. Batman: This machine will get all the people memories back from the Villain's. And i have to test it first. Superman: Do you think it worked? Batman: Don't know, if we could try. He press the button and it's not working Batman: What the? What's going on? He saw the fuel is empty Batman: Oh, right. I need some fuel for this machine. Superman: So, we have to get some more. Batman: Yes, let's go find some. They went off and they found some fuel for the Machine Batman: We got the fuel. Superman: Now, let's get to the machine. ???: Yeah, but it not gonna happen. They saw the Villain's and they destroyed the Memories Machine Batman: You! Joker: Hi, Batman! Ryan: So you're cause of making People lose their Memories? Two-Face: Yes, I am. Batman: We're not gonna let you get away with this. Harley Quinn: Oh, yeah? Fight us? They are fighting them and they defeated them Minutes Later Batman: Well, it will take so long for this machine to fix. Ryan: Well, I guess we have to go. Superman: Will you come back? Ryan: Yeah, we will. Promise. They left and they are in Doctor Who World and they saw TARDIS coming 12th Doctor: Hello. Ryan: Who are you? 12th Doctor: I'm the Doctor. Ryan: I see, nice to meet you. 12th Doctor: Come to the TARDIS. We have to stop the Dalek for draining all the People's Memories. They went inside the TARDIS and they are in Dalek World 12th Doctor: We made it. Ryan: Man, this place is in Ruins. 12th Doctor: I know, but we have to stop them. Come on They went off to stop the Dalek Emperor for stealing the People's Memories and they found it Dalek Emperor: Well, if isn't Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: My rival. We meet again. Again. Dalek Emperor: And the Doctor. 12th Doctor: Let's battle. They are fighting and they defeated it 12th Doctor: Excellent. Everyone from Earth got all their Memories back. Ryan: That's great! But... What will you do now? 12th Doctor: Well, I'm going to find someone to help me. Ryan: Sure hope you can find someone to help you. 12th Doctor: I will, Goodbye. Ryan: Yeah, Bye. They left Doctor Who World Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes